CLE is a candidate for use in advanced receivers in wireless communication systems for high data rate services such as high speed downlink packet access (HSDPA). CLE-based receivers, such as those used in wireless transmit/receive units (WTRUs), are used more often than Rake receivers in advanced receivers due to their superior performance.
Receive diversity using two or more receive antennas provides high performance by improving the reception quality of signals. Over-sampling is also used to improve the reception performance by rectifying performance degradations caused by timing errors or sampling errors. In addition, transmit adaptive antennas are used to improve signal degradations caused by fading, and thus improve data detection performance at the receiver and enhance the system throughput.
In conventional receivers which implement equalization, each channel that corresponds to an antenna is equalized independently of other channels that correspond to other antennas. However, these type of receivers usually experience significant performance degradations due to mutual channel interference from one antenna to another that cannot be eliminated or cancelled. Therefore, there is a need for receivers which implement CLE such that mutual channel interference is reduced or eliminated.